justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Imperator Bavarium Tank
The Imperator Bavarium Tank is a military armored vehicle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's an 8-wheeled armored vehicle with a tank-like turret. The vehicle has a forcefield powered by Bavarium. It closely resembles the real world B1 Centauro, Patria AMOS (Link two for Patria), and Puma IFV. The turret and main cannon also resemble the gun of the PL-01. The Rebel drop description reads: "The Imperator Bavarium tank is equipped with a powerful Bavarium Shield, which can deflect most projectiles and explosive weapons." According to Rico in An Act of Piracy, it has many buttons. The red 'glass' panels glowing across the vehicle's exterior are probably Bavarium based scanning technology, essential for visibility while deploying the forcefield. Performance Exactly the same as CS Odjur. The suspension is so soft that aiming the main guns while in motion is very difficult. Strangely, it's equipped with 2 coaxial main guns. The vehicle is not completely bullet proof, as it begins to smoke and eventually explodes from prolonged small arms fire. According to speculation by Teo (in the mission An Act of Piracy), the shield can only be activated for a limited amount of time to let some coils cool. Sometimes a Rebellion soldier may sometimes say: "I've heard Di Ravello has invincible tanks up north. That can't be real." Versions and locations Medici Military variant: *Used by the Base Commander at the following bases and can be hijacked at all: **Cava Geminos Nord. **Vulture. **Porto Coclea. Needs confirmation. *Two can spawn as enemy tank reinforcements while attacking Porto Coclea. *Appears in the missions: **An Act of Piracy - Is driven. **Three's Company - Is seen disassembled. See also: Vehicle wrecks. **A Long and Dangerous Road - 4 get blown up. *Always patrolling Falco Maxime: Centcom. If the base is under Medici Military control, the tank will obviously retaliate against you. If the base is under Rebellion control, oddly enough (possibly a glitch), the vehicle is still in Medici Military livery, but is now driven by a Rebellion soldier. Rebellion variant: *Unlocked for Rebel drop after liberating Cava Montana in the province of Montana. Trivia *The Bavarium that is mined by Di Ravello is the key to the vehicle's force field technology. **This is one of only two vehicles in the game with a force field, the other being the Urga Mstitel. *"Imperator" is a Latin word that was synonymous with "emperor" in the days of the Roman Empire. Presumably the name was chosen to show the power and strength of the vehicle. *It's impractical and pointless to have coaxial main guns, because: **Coaxial main guns is a concept that was first tested during World War 2 by the Russians. Tests showed that it's a terrible idea, because firing one gun would off-set the aim. At very close range that wouldn't make a difference, but at realistic battle distances it's completely useless. **In the time needed to aim at the next target a single gun could already be reloaded. **There is nothing that two smaller guns could do better than a single bigger one couldn't. **Battleships had multiple large guns in each turret, but those turrets were around 1000 tons each and could not be off-set that easily. **The mortar it's based on produces a lot less recoil than a high velocity tank gun. *The Rebel drop lists it as a tank, despite it actually being an armored car / infantry fighting vehicle. *The vehicle is an upgraded and modified version of the CS Odjur. The main changes are that there's no extra pieces on the turret and no hull-mounted machine guns and headlights. The engine's exhausts are relocated on the back instead of the left (as the CS Odjur does) and has extra shielding on the back wheels. *In the gameplay trailer there was an antenna on the vehicle. This was then removed from the vehicle. *Sheldon mentions The Agency supplying the hardware to the Medici government during the mission Three's Company. *Depending on the lighting, the Medici Military one can appear brown, or black. It was believed that these were different vehicle versions. See the pictures about this below. Also, see Thread:26462 for the investigation discussion. *Sometimes the Rebellion driver at Falco Maxime: Centcom, may accidentally bump into his own jets preparing to take off, as his patrol route crosses the entrance to the hangar. Gallery Medici Military Imperator-bavarium-tank.png Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Left Side.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Right Side.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Night.jpg|The glow of the red glass, as seen at night. Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Turret.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Front Hull.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Armament.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Front.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Rear.jpg An Act of Piracy (approaching the rebel dock).png|The stolen tank driven by Rico toward the end of An Act of Piracy. Three's Company (starting point).png|The tank from An Act of Piracy, now partially disassembled at the beginning of Three's Company. Imperator Bavarium Tank, CS Odjur and CS Baltdjur comparison.png|Parked between a CS Odjur and a CS Baltdjur. Imperator-bavarium-tank.png|Being chased by an Urga Postolka in a pre-release promotional screenshot. Imperator Bavarium Tank forecfield.png|With a visible forcefield. Note the antenna. In a pre-release promotional screenshot. JC3 armored chase.png|Chasing a couple of army cars. Note the antenna. In a pre-release promotional screenshot. JC3 SAM train with bavarium tank.png|Towing two SAMs, attached with grappler cables. Falco Maxime Centcom Patrolling Imperator Bavarium Tank.jpg|The friendly Medici Military-marked Imperator Bavarium Tank patrolling Falco Maxime: Centcom. Imperator Bavarium Tank Jet Collision.jpg|The Rebellion driver colliding with his own jets preparing to take off. The Rebellion Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Front Close-up.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Left Side.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Right Side.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Top.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Turret.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Front.jpg Rebellion Imeprator Bavarium Tank Rear.jpg Imperator Bavarium Tank HUD.jpg Imperator Bavarium Tank towing a Squalo X7.png|Towing a Squalo X7 from the Litore Torto lake. Imperator Bavarium Tank (shield vs. water).png|The shield does not work under water. Color investigation Porto Coclea Imperator Bavarium Tank 1.jpg|The pair of tanks that spawn at Porto Coclea. Porto Coclea Imperator Bavarium Tank 2.jpg|The same pair of tanks, but now one appears brown. Porto Colcea Imperator Bavarium Tank 3.jpg|The brown one, driven back to the location of the first picture, has now magically turned black again. Falco Maxime Centcom Imperator Bavarium Tank.jpg|The tank that patrols Falco Maxime: Centcom. Vulture Imperator Bavarium Tank.png|This tank is used by the Base Commander at Vulture. Cava Geminos Nord Imperator Bavarium Tank.png|You will find this tank being used by the Base Commander at Cava Geminos Nord. Imperator Bavarium Tank White Light.png|Under a white light, the tank appears dark grey with a hint of blue, similar to the above pictures. Imperator Bavarium Tank Orange Light.png|Under an orange light, it very much looks brown. Imperator Bavarium Tank Yellow Light.png|A yellow light makes it appear green. Notice that the brown construction material (on the left) looks partially yellow and partially brown. Imperator Bavarium Tank (roof close up at night, under a light).png|At Grotta Contrabandero, under some light. Miscellaneous Imperator Bavarium Tank Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, seen upon liberating Cava Montana. Imperator Bavarium Tank Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. Imperator Bavarium Tank Shield Effect.jpg|The shield effect appears stronger when you just turn the shield on. Imperator Bavarium Tank Shield Effect 2.jpg|When the shield is on, it seems to glow less than when you just turn it on. Imperator Bavarium Tank Side-By-Side.jpg|Both variants. JC3 shielded tank vs. invisible car.png|Would you rather be shielded, or invisible? See also: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. Driving from Falco Maxime to Porto Coclea.png|It's sturdy enough to be driven from Falco Maxime: Centcom to Porto Coclea. Grotta Contrabandero (interior port at night).png|Military variant at Grotta Contrabandero. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles